Angel's jealousy over the lost experiment
by SnakeStrike2017
Summary: it has been years since what happend with the Leroy clones and Lilo is now 16 takeing high school. Nani and David took jobs as wedding managers Jumba also remembered about experiment 628 and decided to show it to the ohana and Pleakley's cooking sucks more. will they be able to find 628 true place and survive Pleakley's cooking!
1. Chapter 1

**THE LOST EXPERIMENT**

(It has been years since the Leroy clone's incident, Lilo is now 16 and she is in high school as a sophomore. David propose to Nani and she said yes so in a couple of weeks their going to have the ceremony. Pleakley cooking got worst and Jumba decided to show his ohana experiment 628. Angel moved in with Stitch to be closer with him but Nani was a little skeptical because she dose not want another destructive experiment to live in the house but she got over that because Angel helps clean up the house when Nani is at work.)

 **AT LILO'S HOUSE**

"FAMILY MEETING!" shouted Jumba in the living room

"Jumba this has to be quick because I have a crud tone of homework to do and Mr. Bob William is very strict on homework." Said Lilo who just walked in the living room.

"lunch is ready as well so hurry up." Said Pleakley who just came out of the kitchen while holding a burned coconut pie.

"yay Pleakley is going to kill us with more food poisoning." Said Stitch who just came in with Angel.

"Yes Pleakley this meeting will be quick so we can eat your poison food." Said Jumba who then chuckled.

"I will have you know that my cooking today is going to be good." Said Pleakley in a defensive tone

"what ever my skinny noddle like friend." Said Jumba in a mocking tone

"evil scientist wanted to show everyone something but where is older girl?" asked Jumba.

"Nani, oh she went with David to discuss about the wedding." Answered Lilo

"okay whatever Jumba wants to show you experiment 628." Said Jumba

" WAIT WHAT THERE IS A NEW EXPERIMENT!" Shouted Lilo in surprise

"COUSIN!" Shouted Stitch and Angel

"yes older little girl, 626 and 624 Jumba made new experiment." Said Jumba in a proud tone.

"You made another little monster!" Shouted Pleakley

"yes my noodle like friend, I just said that." Said Jumba

"oh I know but its hard to believe." Said Pleakley

"well Jumba is evil scientists after all." Said Jumba who then chuckled

"enough chit chat activate her already!" said Lilo anxiously

"okay older little girl, 626 get me of cup of water but be careful because 628 is programed to never miss a shot with any projectile weapon especially with her own plasma gun." Said Jumba. Stitch ran in the kitchen and got a cup of water. Jumba then put experiment pod in the cup, suddenly a yellow light cam from the cup the cup then an experiment popped out of the cup. The experiment was a girl, she had atenas as long as Angel's, she had yellow fur, she had a gun holster on her waist, her claws where shorter then Angel's claws, her eye color was ocean blue and she wore a cowboy hat. Then the experiment looked up and stared at everyone she started to grin.

"MEGGA NALA KWEESTA!" Shouted experiment 628 in a wild west accent. Suddenly she wiped out her plasma gun that looked like a revolver and she shot at Stitch. Stitch grabbed the plasma beam and threw it at the window of the house. The beam shattered the window, Stitch then tackled experiment 628 and pinned her down to the ground.

"let go of me you ika-patooka." Said experiment 628 while trying to get Stitch off of her.

"MEGGA NALA KEWEESTA!" Shouted experiment 628 in frustration

"nagga cousin." Said Stitch in a calm voice. She then stop squirming and gave Stitch a confused look.

"cousin?" she asked in a confused tone

"ih." Answered Stitch

"your ohana." Said Stitch

"ohana?" said experiment 628 in a more confused tone

"ih ohana." Responded Stitch

"ohana means family." Explained Stitch

"and family means no one left behind." Said Lilo who then crouch down to Stitch

"or forgotten." Finished Stitch while smiling back at Lilo

"megga ohana?" asked Experiment 628

"ih." Answered Stitch who then had a smile on his face

"can you get off me now cousin I promise I won't attack." Said experiment 628

"oh yeah soka about that." Said Stitch while getting of her. Experiment 628 got up

"sorry about trying to destroy you guys." Apologized experiment 628 while tipping her hat.

"that's okay, your ohana plus the other cousin's also tried to destroy me." Said Stitch

"wait their more cousin." Asked experiment 628

"yup." Answered Stitch

"can I see them." Asked experiment 628

"yeah plus I will give you a tour around the island." Said Stitch.

"wait hold on you two." Said Lilo

"I still have to name you." Said Lilo while looking at experiment 628

"ah I got it." Said Lilo

"how do you feel about the name Annie Oakley." Asked Lilo

"yeah sure but why that name." asked Annie

"well because my teacher Mr. Bob William told me to research about cow girl's in the wild west and I found out that there is a famous cow girl named Annie Oakley plus you seemed like your from the wild west." Answered Lilo

"cool." Said Annie

"shall we go." Said Stitch in anxious tone while smiling at her. Angel looked at Stitch and then looked at Annie, Angel then walked up to Stitch and whispered

"you better not cheat on me with her." While giving Stitch a serious look on her face. Stitch looked at Angel and whispered back

"megga will never cheat on you, your my one and only boojiboo." Then he kissed her on the cheek.

"okay fine I believe you." Whispered Angel to Stitch.

"I gonna stay here because I promise Nani that I would help Pleakley clean the house and make a good lunch while he's not looking." Said Angel

"okay Stitch im ready." Said Annie. Stitch opened the door but befor they headout Lilo said

"Stitch show Annie the new paintball place."

"okie-takka." Said Stitch. Then the two experiments went to the town

"I wonder if Jumba could make new experiment for 628." Said Jumba while thinking out loud.

"NO MORE LITTLE MOSTERS!" shouted Pleakley

"okay fine." Said Jumba (he tottaly lied.)

"cough tottaly another fanfiction story after this cough cough." Said the author


	2. BAD LUCK

**BAD LUCK**

Angel and Pleakley were cleaning the living room while Lilo was doing her homework in her room. Angel had a nervous/angry look on her face. Pleakley notice that and asked

"Angel what's wrong?"

"nothing." Answered Angel

"Angel I know your angry or nervous about something I see it on your face." Said Pleakley

"okay I will tell you." Responded Angel

"it's about that new experiment." Said Angel

"you mean that little monster." Asked Pleakley

"ih." Answered Angel

"okay keep on going." Said Pleakley

"I worried that Stitch might fall in love with her." Said Angel

"what! no that little monster loves you not her." Said Pleakley

"but Stitch gave her a big smile and he was also anxious about taking her to the town and the color blue and yellow match perfect together." Said Angel in a nervous tone.

"don't worry Stitch only smiled at her because he has a new cousin and was anxious to introducer her to the other experiments plus pink and blue is way better then blue and yellow." Said Pleakley in a calm tone while trying to cheer up Angel

"yeah your right." Said Angel

"of course I am I been watching Americas gushiest love stories for years now and I am a love expert." Said Pleakley. Angel chuckled and then Pleakley said

"why don't you buy more groceries because that little monster of yours ate half the food again."

"okie-takka." Said Angel. Then she opened the door and made her way to town.

 **MEANWHILE WITH STITCH AND ANNIE**

"here is the beach." Said Stitch while pointing to the beach

"oh wow this place looks cool." Said Annie

"yup oh and theirs Kixx teaching his dojo." Said Stitch while pointing at the gym on the beach.

"let's say hi to him." Said Annie

"okay but warning Kixx is a bit of a flirt to girls experiments." Said Stitch

"okay got it." Said Annie. The two head their way towards Kixx

"hi Kixx." Said Stitch

"oh hi Stitch and hellow gorgeous." Said Kixx while winking at Annie

"uh howdy cousin." Said Annie while feeling awkward

"so you're a new experiment." Said Kixx while flexing

"yup." Said Annie

"well I will be happy to show you the rest of the town myself." Said Kixx

"uuummm no thanks." Said Annie

"well suit your self but you want to go on a date with this hunk train." Said Kixx while flexing all of his four arms

"no thanks im not intrestead." Said Annie

"oh hay look its Cannonball." Said Stitch

"oh lets say hi to him Stitch." Then Annie quickly grabbed Stitch and walked quickly to Cannonball so Kixx won't follow her

"hi Cannonball." Said Stitch

"oh hi Stitch and who is this." Asked Cannonball

"oh this is a new cousin, her name is Annie." Answered Stitch

"well hellow Annie." Said Cannonball

"howdy." Replied Annie.

"wow you have a lot of fur, you should vist Clip." Said Cannonball

"okie-takka." Said Annie. The three experiments talked for awhile then Stitch brought Annie to Richter, French fry, Clip, Sparky and all the experiments. Stitch finally took Annie to the paintball gun range

"wow cool." Said Annie

"I know." Said Stitch

"well hellow you two." Said a man who walked up to them. He then handed them paintball equipment. Stitch explained to Annie what to do. They both put on their gear. The man said it's a team deathmatch so who ever get hits with a paint ball their out of the game. Stitch was on team red and Annie was on team blue. Team red and blue made their way to the paintball shooting area so they can start the game.

"okay game starts in. 3"

"2"

"1" counted down the man who gave Annie and Stitch gear

"GO!" shouted the man. The both team's started charging at each other. Annie shot everyone on the red team in less then 2 minutes.

"wow you got a good aim." Said the man

"thanks partner." Said Annie

"say do you want to work here?" asked the man

"sure." Said Annie

"great you will start tomorrow from 8am till 2pm." Said the man

"okie-takka boss." Said Annie

"you don't need to call me boss you can say my name." said the man

"okie-takka but what is your name?" asked Annie

"its Jeffry." Said Jeffry

"cool, well see ya later." Said Annie. Stitch and Annie left the paintball place and decided to go home.

"today was fun." Said Annie

"yup." Said Stitch

"hey look it's Richter." Said Annie

"it looks like he is playing volleyball." Said Stitch. Richer tried to hit the ball with his tail but missed and hit the ground then the ground shaked and Stitch fell on his back and Annie fell on top of Stitch. The ground stopped shaking after a couple of seconds.

"sorry Stitch." Said Annie

"its fine." Said Stitch. But then Stitch got huge bad luck right about now.

"STITCH!?" shouted Angel who just turned the corner of the street

"ANGEL?! Its not what it looks like." Said Stitch

"oh don't give me that bullshit." Said Angel in an angry tone

"your cheating on me with her." Said Angel while trying to hold back her tears

"no I would never." Said Stitch who then got up of the ground.

"then explained this right now!" said Angel

"Richter made a earthquake and I fell on my back and Annie fell on top of me." Explained Stitch

"it's true." Said Annie

"you stay out of this you ika-patooka!" said Angel while giving her a angry look on her face.

"Angel calm down I would never cheat on you." Said Stitch

"OH SO WHEN ANOTHER PRETTY EXPERIMENT COME INTO TOWN YOU DECIDED TO CHEAT ON ME!" Shouted Angel

"Angel I would never. Remember you always wanted to have children." Said Stitch

"why would I promise to make our ohana bigger if I was going to cheat on you." Said Stitch

"YOU JUST WANTED TO HAVE SEX!" Shouted Angel with rage

"Angel I –" Stitch was cut off by Angel when she started to cry

"you son of a bich." Said Angel. Angel wiped her tears and stomped towards Stitch. Angel then slapped him in the face so hard that it made a red hand mark on his face. Stitch did nothing he just grabbed Angel and hugged her.

"GET OFF ME YOU CHEATING BICH!" Shouted Angel while trying to push Stitch away. She kept on squirming until she got tired and started to cry even more.

"Angel I love you no matter what." Said Stitch in a calm voice.

"I loved you from the beginning and I will always love you." Said Stitchwhile looking at Angel's eyes

"your my one and true love and that's that." Said Stitch

"but if my really love me why were so anxious to show Annie the town." Said Angel in a calmer voice

"because she is new to our ohana and I really wanted to show her to our cousin's." said Stitch in a careing voice

"then why was she on top of you?" Asked Angel

"because Richter was playing volleyball and he missed the ball with his tail and shooked the ground and Annie fell on me." Answered Stitch

"soka Stitch." Said Angel

"its okay boojiboo." Said Stitch. Then the two lovebirds kissed for about 1 minute. Angel pulled away and turned to Annie

"soka for calling you a ika-patooka." Said Angel

"its okay Angel plus I would react the same way if I had a boojiboo and found out he was cheating on me." Said Annie. Angel and Annie both chuckled.

"you want to go shopping for cloths?" asked Angel

"okie-takka." Said Annie

"but who will pay?" asked Annie

"Stitch will." Answered Angel

"wait why me. Im the one who got slapped on the face." Said Stitch while crossing his arms

"hey im sorry about that but you ate half the food again so I had to buy groceries." Said Angel

"nagga im not going to waist my money on cloths again." Said Stitch. Angel walked up to Stitch and whispered

"I will repay you. My wallet is in the bedroom." Then she winked. Stitch eras shot right up and then he had a big smile

"okei-takka." Said Stitch. Then the three experiments went to the mall

"what did you tell him?" asked Annie

"something he can't resist." Answered Angel.

"well that's the last chapter for Angels jealousy for the lost experiments and don't worry there are going to be more stories that continues after this." Said the Author


End file.
